Having My Baby
by MpregFan1
Summary: Sam's pregnant, Dean doesn't think it's his, and Cas seems to have a kink for pregnant people.
1. Chapter 1 Doctor, Doctor

Warning: This is a wincest story, don't like it than don't read it. There is also mpreg. In this story Dean never got the mark of Cain.

Please feel free to comment, I would like to get a beta for this story so if anyone would like to give it a try than let me know.

Chapter 1

It was early morning in the bunker, Dean would have rather be sleeping but Sam woke him up again when he got out of bed to use the bathroom. It's the sixth night it's happened, at first Dean thought Sam may have ate something bad but now he wondered if his husband caught something. Dean listened to the sounds of Sam emptying his stomach for a few seconds before getting up and heading to the kitchen to grab some crackers and a glass of water. Sam had finished puking and was brushing his teeth when Dean came back to the room with the food.

"Feeling better, babe?" Dean asked setting the food on Sam's nightstand.

Sam shrugged a little before spitting out the clear, blue mouth wash in the sink," A little bit."

He wiped his mouth before turning off the bathroom light and climbing back into bed.

"You really need to see a doctor, Sam."

Sam shook his head," I'm fine, it's probably just a cold or something."

Dean watched as Sam drank some water and ate a couple of crackers," This is the sixth night you felt the need to upchuck, you are most certainly not fine."

"It's nothing, really," Sam replied looking down at their comforter," my stomach problems usually by lunch time anyway."

"You're still throwing up in the middle of night, not too much all those mornings you spent in the bathroom puking your guts out," Dean nodded when Sam looked at him in shock," That's right honey, I knew."

"I don't want to see a doctor," Sam confessed.

"I know Sammy but I don't like not being able to help you and I can't help now because I don't know what's happening," Dean whispered as he lightly stroked Sam's arm.

"I'm sure it's nothing really important," Sam shrugged.

"That may be true but neither of us are doctors and I'd feel better if you'd just get yourself checked out," Dean pleaded," Please go see a doctor, just to put my own worries to rest."

Sam thought about it for a moment before nodding," I'll make an appointment with someone tomorrow."

Dean smiled a little and gave Sam a little peck before laying down on his side of the bed," Thank you darling."

The next morning Sam was able to get an appointment with a local doctor. He decided to see the doctor by himself, something that always made Dean a little uneasy because things tend to happen when they weren't together. Dean tried to keep his mind from worrying about what happening at the doctor's office but there's not much for him does at the bunker today. He ended up sitting in front of the TV, not really watching whatever show was on. Dean kept checking his phone for any calls or texts from Sam than he'd check his watch to see how much time has passed.

Sam didn't return to the bunker until hours later, quickly found Dean in the TV room," Hey."

Dean jumped a little in surprise," Hey…how'd it go?"

Sam bashfully rubbed his neck," uhm…well the doctor did some tests."

"And?"

Sam gave him a small, shy smile before hesitantly murmuring," I'm pregnant.

Dean started to see big white spots while his body temp rose greatly. Sam watched as his husband's eyes rolled in the back of his head and passed out.

Sam sighed," That's just great."


	2. Chapter 2 Not Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Wincest, Mpreg, No "Mark of Cain" (at least not yet), Kevin's alive

Please feel free to comment, I would also get a beta for this story so if anyone would like to give it a try than let me know.

Chapter 2

Dean came to a couple hours after Sam told him the news. With a sharp, stabbing headache Dean sat up from the cold, hard floor. He rubbed his head a bit before getting up and finding his way to the nearest bathroom to get something to help with his headache before finding Sam in the kitchen.

Sam looked up from the kitchen table after taking a bite of a sandwich and smiled at Dean," Hey, how are you feeling?"

Dean didn't return Sam's smile, instead he gave his little brother and husband a cold stare," I got a headache and my back hurts because you left me passed out on a floor."

"Sorry," Sam apologized," I would have moved you but I didn't think it would have been a good thing to do in my condition."

"Whatever," Dean said in a harsh, unfeeling tone while going to the refrigerator and grabbing at beer.

"Why are you acting like that?" Sam asked his brother," You should be happy, we're going to have a baby."

"It's not mine."

"Excuse me?!" Sam yelled in a bit of confusion.

Dean turned to angrily face his brother," You heard me! It's not mine...I don't know why you want me to be happy about it!"

"Are…are you saying I cheated on you?"

"Yes!"

Sam stood from the table," Well…I'm sorry to disappoint you but I didn't. You're the only one I slept with."

Dean gave a snicker," Yeah right."

"Why can't you believe me?"

"Because I'm sterile!" Dean yelled at him.

"What…no you're not!" Sam shook his head in doubt.

Dean sighed," Look, back when you were in college, I tried to make some fast cash by selling my little swimmers to a sperm bank. There were a lot of people who tried to get pregnant with my guys but no one did. The bank told me and I got myself checked out….turned out I was shooting blanks."

"And you never thought to tell me this?!" Sam screamed at him.

"Oh please, you're the one who cheated," Dean said," Don't try to make me the bad guy."

"I didn't cheat, Dean," Sam said honestly," I'm sorry but whoever you went to must not be good at their job because I'm pregnant and you're the only one I slept with."

Dean shook his head," I'm sorry but I don't believe you. I think it's better if we just go back to being brothers…I'm going to head out for a bit, when I come back…please have your stuff out of the room we're sharing.

Sam watched sadly as Dean walked out of the room.

Hours later Dean came back, a little buzzed from drinking alone at a bar. He found his way to what used to be their room. Dean exhaled a deep breath, not sure he was ready to see the room without Sam's things even though he was the one who requested Sam move into another room. He finally opened the after just standing in from of it for several seconds. Any sad feelings Dean had disappeared and were replaced with a little bit of shock and anger. Sam's stuff was still in their respected places in the room, Sam himself was sitting on the bed reading while two big, brown moving boxes sat in one lonely corner of the room. It was obvious that the stuff in the boxes weren't Sam's things but his own. He could clearly see that Sam had stuffed all his things into the boxes as neatly as possible.

"I thought I told you to have your stuff out when I got back," Dean growled at his brother.

Sam didn't even look up from his book," You did."

"So?"

Sam glanced over to him before returning to his book and turning a page," So what?"

"So…why are you and your things still in my room?" Dean asked in a tense, frustrated tone.

Sam signed before putting his book on the nightstand and giving Dean his full attention," I was going to pack myself up and find another room until I realized that you're the one who broke us up and you're the who doesn't believe me even through I'm telling the truth. You should be the one who should move…not me."

"Oh, yeah?" Dean asked sounding childish.

Sam nodded," Yeah."

"Fine!" He shouted and stormed over to the two boxes and picked one up. He got behind the second box and started kicking it out of the room. He slammed Sam's door shut and continued to kick the box until he got to the end of the hall and took over the room on the left.


	3. Chapter 3 Slept with Crowley?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Wincest, Mpreg, No "Mark of Cain" (at least not yet), Kevin's alive

Please feel free to comment, I would also get a beta for this story so if anyone would like to give it a try than let me know.

Sorry for the short chapter

Chapter 3

Dean wasn't able to sleep at all last the night before. He was so used to sleeping beside someone that he wasn't able to get comfortable even to get some rest. It didn't help that he kept thinking about what exactly was growing in his lover's womb.

If Sam didn't sleep with anyone else than there's a good chance that some kind of supernatural being most have done it. Dean's mind was all over the place with what that thing in Sam's body could be-a supernaturally demonic parasite that they never knew about, some kind of weird curse, or he even thought about how a shape shifter could have taken his form and slept with Sam without Sammy ever realizing.

He needed to find out what exactly was growing in Sam so they could take care of it before something bad happened to his Sammy. With that is in mind, he called the one person he thought could help before heading to the kitchen.

Sam was already there, eating some fruit and a bagel for breakfast. Kevin was at the stove making scrambled eggs. Dean walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a hot cup before sitting down across from Sam. Sam didn't look at him but Kevin turned to him with a smile," You must be excited."

"About what?"

Kevin gave him a weird look," You're going to have a baby."

"No, I'm not," Dean replied coldly.

"Dean!" Sam snapped at him.

"Well…you're not the one who's pregnant but you're the father…I mean other father," Kevin said nervously.

Dean looked directly at Sam," You told him?!

"Of course I told him, it affects him to because we're all going to live together!" Sam snarled at him.

Kevin looked uneasily between the two," What's going on?"

They both ignored Kevin as they stared angrily at each other. Dean barked out," You forgot to tell him that I wasn't the father!"

"I didn't tell him because you are the father!" Sam screamed at him.

"That's not possible!" Dean yelled.

"It has to be because I'm having a baby!" Sam screamed back at the older man, trying hard to not to give into his urge to cry.

"It's probably not even human!" Dean finally growled at his brother, he didn't mean to bring the subject up to Sam like this but the heat of the moment got to him and it was out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying.

"What?!" Sam shrieked out as he finally gave into the urge and let the tears form in his eyes. Kevin watched both brothers with interest, his food left forgotten on the stove to burn. Dean calmed down a little when Sammy started to cry.

"You're sure you never slept without one else?" Dean asked softly, wanting to do nothing more than to hold Sam in his arms until he stopped crying.

"Yes!" Sam screamed at him.

"It's the only reasonable way you could have gotten pregnant," Dean reasoned with his little brother," It must have been some shape shifter or Crowley must have done something."

"Are you accusing me of sleeping with Crowley?!" Sam yelled in disbelief.

"No! No!," Dean said holding his hands up in defense," I just thought because he knows he's way spell he could have put some kind of weird curse on you."

"I don't believe you!" Sam yelled at him," It's a human baby, I know it is!"

Sam threw his bowl of fruit at Dean and stormed out of the kitchen. They watched him go and Kevin turned to Dean," Could it really have happened?"

Dean nodded," We hunt the strange world of supernatural creatures, anything could happen."

"What do we do if Sam isn't having a normal pregnancy?" Kevin asked finally turning off the stove and threw his burnt food away.

"First we need to find out what he really is letting grow in side of him," Dean asked.

"How do we find that out?" Kevin asked.

"I already called someone who can tell us if he's pregnant with a human, shape shifter, demon, or hopefully anything else."

"Who?"

Dean ignored the question and carefully stepped over the fruit on the floor before exiting the room," Clean up the mess, I'll be back later."

"Is it Castiel?" Kevin called out but got no response.


	4. Chapter 4 Benny

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Wincest, Mpreg, No "Mark of Cain" (at least not yet), Kevin's alive

Please feel free to comment, I would also get a beta for this story so if anyone would like to give it a try than let me know.

Chapter 4

Hours passed as they all waited for Dean's mystery person to show up. Kevin cleaned up the mess Sam made in the kitchen, which Sam apologized for later when Kevin found him. Sam hid away in his room after the fight and wouldn't come out for anything. Kevin was nice enough to make him a sandwich for lunch. Dean came back around one with a big, red cooler and won't tell anyone what was in it. He hid it somewhere and spent the rest of the time in the main library reading.

Finally after waiting almost the whole day, Dean's cell began to ring. Kevin jumped in surprise and turned to stare at the phone until Dean picked it up.

"Hey," Dean answered," Outside…hold on, I'll come get you."

Dean got up from his seat and walked through the entrance of the bunker," Kevin, go get Sam."

Kevin ran down to the bedrooms and knocked on Sam's door. Sam answered a couple seconds later.

"Hey, Kevin," Sam greeted him," What's up?"

"Dean's guest is here…he wanted me to come get you."

Sam sighed and nodded his head before stepping out of his room. He followed Kevin back to the main library. They each took a seat at the first table and waited for Dean to come back.

Sam had his back to the door so he didn't get the first look at Dean's guest. Kevin's eyes went wide as a tall, well-built, rough looking man stepped into the room after Dean. The guy had on a white button shirt, long black coat, and an old looking cap. He kind of had an out of date feel to him.

"Who are you?" Kevin questioned the stranger.

Sam turned around to see who Kevin was talking to and let out a surprised gasp before coldly greeting the person," Hello Benny."

Benny smiled smugly at Sam, "Hello darlin', Dean here tells me you may be in a family way."

Sam turned away from him," I don't see how that's any of your business, blood sucker."

"Probably isn't but your lover thought I should make sure the bundle of joy growing inside you is human," Benny said with a shrug.

"You can do that?" Kevin asked.

Benny nodded," My enhanced senses can tell the difference between a normal pregnancy and a supernatural one.

"And how can you do that?" Sam snarled at him.

"When someone is farther along, I can just smell the difference on them but you aren't that far along so I'm going to need to test your blood," Benny said uneasily rubbing the back of his neck, knowing Sam wasn't going to be in favor of the whole thing.

"And how are you going to do that?" Sam hissed at him.

Dean stepped next to Benny," By drinking a little of your blood."

Sam didn't even let a second pass before giving them his answer," No! Never!"

"Is that a really wise decision?" Kevin asked," He's a vampire after all, I thought we hunted them down…not fed them."

"I mean no one any harm," Benny calmly replied holding his hands up in the air, "I'm just here hoping to help out a couple friends."

Sam snorted," You mean someone else besides Dean is willing to be your friend."

Dean rolled his eyes before he demanded," That's enough! Let's just get this over with!"

"I said no!" Sam yelled at him.

Dean didn't really give him much time to put up any more of a fight. He stepped forward and quickly grabbed Sam's arm. Holding on tightly to the appendage so Sam couldn't escape, Dean pulled out a knife from the back of his pants and made a small cut in the middle of Sam's lower arm. Sam hissed out in pain as Dean tried to get as much blood as he could on the knife. Finally Dean let go and Kevin went to Sam's side to help with the cut, "That was so uncool."

Dean held the knife out to Benny," Is this enough?"

Benny nodded and took the knife. He brought it up to his lips before realizing everyone was looking at him. He gave an awkward cough before turning around. He licked the blade clean and let the taste settle in his mouth. Benny smiled a little at his findings and proudly turned around to tell everyone the results," It's human."

For the first time Sam smiled at Benny but the smile quickly disappeared when Dean started talking," Are you sure?"

"No hints of sulfur or anything else supernatural," Benny answered," That baby is human without a doubt."

Kevin looked around at everyone," That's good…right."

"Is it Dean?" Sam asked his husband giving him the hopefully puppy dog eyes.

Dean gave him a cold look before leaving the room.

Benny watched his friend walk out and murmured under his breath," Dick."

"For once I'll agree with you," Sam smiled at him.

Benny nodded his thanks," You must be tired,"

"More hungry than tired," Sam answered and Kevin nodded his head in agreement.

"Guys wanna get something to eat?" Benny asked. Sam and Kevin looked at each other before shrugging and following Benny out of the bunker to find a nice fast food restaurant. It was decided by all that they wouldn't get anything for Dean.


	5. Chapter 5 Hello Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Wincest, Mpreg, No "Mark of Cain" (at least not yet), Kevin's alive

Please feel free to comment, I would also get a beta for this story so if anyone would like to give it a try than let me know.

Chapter 5

It's been a week since Benny came and decided to stay, taking up one of the many vacant rooms. Dean has been giving everyone the cold shoulder, hardly talked to anyone and usually snapped at them when he did. He started spending all night at bars, coming back to the bunker just as the sun was raising and spent half the day in bed.

They watched as Dean left to get wasted, before sitting down to have dinner. They ate in silence than went through their nightly rituals before trying in for the night.

Sam woke up a couple hours later to a loud crashing sound out in the hall followed by growls of pain. He got out of bed and quickly made it to the door, quietly opened it to find Dean in the hall rubbing his head. A big iron like sphere, that was supposed to be on the bookshelf next to Dean, was on the floor.

Kevin and Benny stuck their heads out of their rooms to watch as Dean mumbled something along the lines of," Stupid ball."

"Dean?" Sam called out to his husband. Dean jumped back a little from the unsuspected noise before smiling boastfully at the pregnant man.

"Heya, Sammy!" Dean yelled back, quickly getting closer to the other. Benny got out of his room to quietly lurk behind Dean, ready to knock him out if he tried to get rough with Sam.

Sam watched his brother sway back and forth for a second, "What are you doing?"

"I just…," Dean tried to come up with up to say but couldn't.

"Drunkenly ran into a book shelve causing a ball to hit you

Dean gave him a little shrug before giving Sam a big smile, leering at his husband before zeroing in on Sam's stomach," You know I got two babies?"

"Two?" Sam asked hoping that Dean had finally come to accept everything.

"The impala and you," he answered placing a kiss on Sam's cheek," You're my baby."

"That's nice," Sam smiled a little at the sweet comment.

Dean's hand found its way to Sam's stomach," And you're having a baby...my baby's having a baby."

Dean hiccupped than weakly chuckled at his own grossness. His legs finally gave out and kneeled in found of Sam, his face pressed tightly against Sam's t-shirt ask he talked to the life growing inside his husband," Hello! Fetus, I'm your…your…while I'm not sure about what I am to you right now."

"Dean," Sam said in warning. Benny came closer, ready to haul Dean's drunken ass off to bed at Sam's signal.

"Shhhh…Sammy, I'm having a conversation here," Dean said," That's you're papa…he's also my husband…kinda makes me you're other father."

Sam and Benny watched as Dean continued," It wouldn't be the first time I helped take care of a kid that wasn't my own…we can call you Ben .02."

Sam tensed up as Benny reached down to grab one of Dean's arms, pulling him up," Okay brother, bed time."

"I wanna sleep with Sammy!" Dean yelled trying to pull his arm out of Benny's grasp.

"I don't think so buddy," Benny responded as he tried to drag his friend away.

"Just sleeping?" Sam asked, too tired to put up with the childish, drunken Dean.

"Yep, hard to sleep without you next to me," Dean answered.

"Fine," Sam agreed.

Benny let Dean go and Dean quickly ran into Sam's room before anyone could change their minds.

"Darlin', you sure about this?" Benny asked.

"I'm tired and just want to go to sleep," Sam responded shrugging his shoulders.

"All right, if you need anything…just yell," Benny gave Sam a small friendly smile before turning and going back to his own room.

Dean was already asleep when Sam got into the room. He watched Dean snore for a few minutes before shaking his head before leaving the room, Dean's word playing over and over again in his head. Sam decided to sleep in Dean's room, spending most of the rest of the night tossing and turning before finally falling asleep again.

It was only a couple hours before he was woke up again, by Dean. This time Dean was hung over, trying to silently move about the room. He was quickly stuffing clothes and other things into a bag.

Sam sat up," How's your head?"

"Feels like it's about to split open," Dean replied before giving him a small smile.

"Hunt?" Sam pointed at the bag.

Dean nodded before rubbing the back of his neck," Sam, about last night…I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not," Dean said," I should have never…"

"But you did," Sam growled," I'm so tired of being second best to Lisa and Ben, I wouldn't let happen to our child."

"Not mine," Dean muttered.

"I'm also tired of you not trusting me when I'm telling you the truth!" Sam yelled at him," I never thought I'd regret marrying you but I do."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It…it means that I can't deal with the fact you don't love me enough to trust me anymore," Sam let out in a hushed tone, eyes beginning to water," I have to do what's right for the child."

"So what?!" Dean asked.

"You don't really want to be married to me," Sam said stopping Dean when he tried to interrupt," It's true, you only did it because it was what I wanted but…I don't think it's what I want…anymore."

Dean dropped his bag on the bed, staring at Sam, body tense and guarded," You want to get divorced."

Sam nodded," I'll…I'll find a lawyer and when you come back…we can get it done…you could try to find Lisa and Ben."

Dean took a deep breath before opening his mouth to say something before eyeing Sam's stomach," Fine, whatever."

Dean grabbed his bag and left the room, slamming the door on the way out. Sam let out a high-pitched howl as tears started to fall from his eyes. He wished he could pretend everything was okay and stay married to Dean but it wasn't about what he wanted anymore, he had to put their child first. It was for the best, hopefully Dean would finally go after what he really wanted.

Three days later, Dean sat at a bar drinking an ice cold bottle of beer, silently listening to the people around him laughing and talking, having a good time. He finished the job within hours of getting into town, it was a simple haunting…simple salt and burning. He could have gone back to the bunker right away but he was afraid of what he'd be returning to. Sam was wrong to think he didn't love him and he wanted to tell him just how wrong he was but he just couldn't. The child growing in Sam wasn't his, there wasn't any way it could be, Dean was sure of that. It hurt knowing that Sam was choosing the child over him, almost hurt more than knowing Sam cheated on him.

There was a part of Dean that wanted to go back to the bunker and destroy everything, make a mess of the place. He wanted to let his rage out, maybe take a swing at Benny or start a fight in every bar he entered. It wouldn't solve anything, probably make things worst in the long run. Another part of him just wanted to lay down and give up, there wasn't anything for him now. Sam and that child wasn't his, dad and Bobby were dead, Castiel wasn't taking his calls, Benny wasn't acting like his friend, and it seemed like the hits just kept on coming.

A curly haired blond, slightly tanned with a medium sized chest beauty walked up to the bar and sat next to Dean. She glanced at Dean, eyes taking everything thing in. With a seductive smile she began to speak in low, breathy tone," Hi, haven't seen you here before."

Dean was going to tell her to find another man, he was married but a small voice in the back of his head reminded him that he wasn't really anymore. He forced a smile on his face before turn to woman," I'm just passing through."

"Really? Business or…" She leaned in closer to Dean, practically moaning the next word out," Pleasure."

"Business," Dean said stick his hand out," My name is Dean."

The woman stared at the hand for a moment before taking it and giving it a little shake," Kimmy."

Dean tried to take his hand always but Kimmy wouldn't let go," What's a nice girl like you doing in a bar like this."

"I'm a bit lonely," Kimmy smiled seductively, a little blush forming on her cheeks," I could use a little bit of company."

"Don't have a boyfriend?" Dean asked finally getting his hand back from Kimmy's hold.

"I recently broke up with one, he was a real jerk," Kimmy said with a shrug. Her hand began to gently, softly rub up and down Dean's arm," He didn't like it when I kissed his friend."

A familiar, gruff voice joined the conversation, "Than perhaps you shouldn't have been kissing his friend."

Dean turned to find Castiel had taken the other seat next to him. Cas smiled at him," Hello Dean."

"Hey Cas, where have you been?" Dean asked taking another sip of his beer, forgetting about Kimmy. Kimmy realized she had lost his interest and left to find someone else, hips swaying back and forth.

"I've been busy, I'm sorry I didn't come earlier," Castiel said awkwardly patting Dean's shoulder," What was it that you wanted."

"Sam's pregnant."

Castiel's smile grew bigger, his eyes were alight with pure happiness," Congratulations, may I ask why you're not with your mate and unborn child, protecting them against any dangers?"

"The kid isn't mine," Dean answered bitterly, drinking the rest of his beer.

"Did Sam tell you that?"

"No, he keeps saying it's mine," Dean shrugged.

Castiel raised an eyebrow," Than why do you think it isn't."

"I can't have kids," Dean rumbled," I'm infertile."

"No, you aren't," Castiel said in his matter-of-fact kind of way.

"I am, doctors told me a long time ago."

Castiel sighed as if he was exhausted, "Dean you were once believed to be the vessel of Michael."

Dean shrugged a little," Yeah so?"

"So when I raised you from hell, I was given orders to fix every problem your body had," Castiel told him.

"What problems?"

"You're liver was just starting to fail from years of drinking, there was also your heart," Castiel shrugged as if it was nothing serious.

"What was wrong with my heart?" Dean asked rubbing the area of his chest where his heart was.

"It was enlarged, it also wasn't pumping as fast as it should," Castiel told his friend," You also had a few, minor brain injuries from taking to many blows to your head."

"Okay, I've heard enough," Dean said," Thanks for fixing all that for me."

"You're welcome, but that's not all," Castiel watched as Dean signaled the bartender for another beer which was quickly placed in front of him, Dean took a sip," I also fixed your fertility problems.

Dean spit his drink out, spraying the counter," What?!"

"If Sam says the child is yours than the child is yours," Castiel shrugged.

Dean inhaled deeply than exhaled," Are…are you serious?"

Castiel nodded," Yes."

Dean struck himself on upside the head, "Shit, Cas…could you take me back to the bunker?"

Castiel nodded before taking hold of Dean's arm and they both disappeared into thin air.


	6. Chapter 6 Saying Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, No Mark of Cain (At least not yet), Kevin's alive

Please feel free to comment, I love to hear what people think and if there's something I need to work on. Sorry this chapter is short.

Chapter 6: Saying Sorry

Sam sat at a table in the library, looking through the local papers for place to live. He decided that Dean can have the bunker, his brother would probably need it more than he would. Benny walked in with a glass full of milk and set it next to Sam before sitting down in front of him.

"Thanks," Sam nodded before to taking a sip.

"Have you found a place?" Benny asked.

Sam pushed the paper over to Benny, showing him some of the ads that were circled in red ink," I circled the ones I thought sounded nice."

Benny took the paper and silently read the ones Sam circled," You know you don't have to leave here."

"I don't think Dean will want to live with me anymore after we," Sam took a deep breath before continuing," We separate."

"But you'll never find a place as safe as this," Kevin said coming into the room, taking a seat next to Sam.

"I'll just have to try and make it as safe as I can," Sam shrugged.

Benny shook his head," Dean should be the one to leave."

Sam shrugged again, taking back his paper and looking through the ads," Tomorrow, I'll start taking a look at these places."

"Do you want someone to come with you?" Benny asked.

"Sure, if you guys want," Sam answered.

"Cool," Kevin said," I need a day out."

"So what does everyone want for lunch?" Benny asked.

The others thought for a moment before Kevin finally gave an idea," How about some BLTs?"

Sam nodded in agreement and Benny stood up," Okay, I'll go get started on them."

"I could cook," Sam suggested but Benny shook his head and left the room in the direction of the kitchen.

"So, you got the papers ready for to be signed?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, the lawyer drew them up quicker than I thought they would but seeing as I'm not really fighting Dean on anything we have and he doesn't want this child, she thinks it'll be an easy divorce."

Kevin nodded and put a reassuring hand of Sam's shoulder and gently squeezed. Sam gave him small, sad smile before grabbing the paper and checking the ads once more to make sure he didn't miss something. Sam wasn't expecting his brother to come running into room with Castiel hot on his heels.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled coming to a stop before him.

"Dean," Sam nodded to him before turning to Kevin," Could you go to my room and get the papers on top of the dresser?"

Kevin nodded and quickly left, passing Benny in the hallway. Benny stopped at the doorway of the library and watched, ready to move if needed.

Castiel stepped forward," Congratulations Sam, you'll make a great parent."

"Thank you," Sam smiled at him," Who told you?"

"Dean informed me," Castiel answered.

"So he told you that the child isn't his?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded.

"Babe, I'm not infertile like I thought," Dean said smiling happily at Sam.

Sam stood, outraged at Dean," What?!"

"When I pulled him from hell, I fixed that problem as well as others." Castiel answered for Dean.

"Hear that Sammy, it's possible for me to have kids," Dean said grabbing his hand," You were telling the truth and I'm sorry for not believing you."

Sam pulled his hand away from Dean's, "You're sorry?! That's all you have to say for how you acted these past weeks?!"

"I know I screwed up," Dean responded.

"You bet you screwed up," Sam agreed with him. Kevin reentered the room with the papers and handed them over to Sam. Sam set the papers on the table between him and Dean," It's too late, you didn't even try to believe me when I told you the truth…after all we've been through."

Dean eyed the papers, "Are those…?"

"Divorce papers?" Sam asked before nodding," Yes, please sign them so I can give them back to the lawyer."

The room became eerie silent before Dean finally gave Sam an answer," No."

"No?" Sam asked.

"You heard me baby, I said no," Dean said grabbing the papers and ripping them in half.

"I can get more papers, Dean!" Sam yelled at him.

"Do it and I'll rip them up to," Dean dared his husband.

"Why are you fighting this?" Sam asked.

"Because I was wrong to think you'd ever cheat on me but you were wrong to think I only married you because you wanted to. Sammy, I married you because I love you more than anything in this world," Dean confessed.

Sam rolled his eyes, not believing a word Dean said," What about Lisa and Ben?"

"You have never ever been second best to them and if I ever made you feel that way than I'm sorry but when I thought you were gone forever I settled for a life with them," Dean told him.

"Are you sure about that?" Sam asked.

"Without a doubt," Dean said and walked around the table to kneel in front of his husband. He took Sam's hand and lightly kissed it," I know I don't deserve it with the way I acted but give me a second chance, please?"

Sam looked down at the man he was still very much in love with and sighed," And if it doesn't work out?"

Dean looked up into Sam's eyes hopeful," I'll sign the papers and you can have whatever you want."

"If I wanted the impala?" Sam asked skeptical.

"It's yours." Dean answered without uncertainty.

"Wow," Sam said, "I'll give you a second chance but you have to trust me."

"That goes without saying," Dean agreed with his husband.

"We'll still sleep in separate beds for now," Sam demanded.

Dean nodded," Understandable."

"I also want to go to couple's counseling," Sam told him.

"Really?" Dean asked. Sam nodded and Dean sighed," I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?! Sam's voice raised and he back gave Dean his bitch face.

"We wouldn't be able to tell them everything," Dean answered honestly.

"That's you're problem," Sam said before turning and heading out of the room.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dean yelled after him.

"You find the counselor and make an appointment," Sam yelled back.

Dean stared at his three friends in the library," Maybe there's a hunter who's also a couple's therapist."

Kevin shrugged while Benny shook his head," Doubt it, brother."

"Perhaps I could counsel Sam and yourself," Castiel offered.

Benny let out a loud chuckle," That'll be interesting to see."

"I'll think about it Cas," Dean told the angel but didn't really meaning.


	7. Chapter 7 An Angel Stole My Wallet

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, No Mark of Cain (At least not yet), Kevin's alive

Please feel free to comment, I love to hear what people think and if there's something I need to work on. This and the next chapter are late Holiday chapters.

Chapter 7: An Angel Stole My Wallet

A few weeks had passed as Sam entered his second month in pregnancy and started to have cravings, mostly late night ones. Dean didn't find out about them until the night before Thanksgiving when he woke up to the sound of someone moving around his room. Dean sat up and turned on the light next to his bed. Cas stood in the middle of the room, holding the jeans Dean wore that day in one hand and Dean's wallet.

"Hey, Cas," Dean said, "What are you doing with my wallet?"

"I need money," Castiel told.

"I can see that," Dean said nodding at his wallet, "Why?"

"Sam would like some Candy-Cane ice cream and there isn't any here," Castiel said.

"Oh," Dean said getting out of bed and grabbing his pants from Castiel," I can go get it."

"You don't need to," Castiel told him.

"Hey," Dean said, "I was the one who knocked him up, if anyone should make the midnight craving runs it should be me. Now give me my wallet please."

Dean held out his hand for his wallet but Castiel shook his head," I can't."

"Why not?" Dean asked.

"Sam asked me, not you," Castiel answered.

"So?"

"He wants me, not you," Castiel told him, bringing his hand up to touch Dean's head," I think you should go back to sleep."

"Cas, don-"

The next thing Dean knew, it was morning, his jeans laid on the bed beside him and his wallet was on the desk with a Wal-Mart receipt next to it. Dean let out an annoyed groan before getting up and heading to the door. He opened it and poked his head out to see if anyone was in the hall before stepping out. He made his way to Sam's door and knocked.

"Come in," Sam responded.

Dean walked in and smile when he saw Sam with his shirt undone, Dean noticed that Sam had a smallish, barely visible baby bump," Why haven't I notice the bump before?"

"What?" Sam asked before looking down at his stomach and quickly buttoning up his shirt," My clothes tend to hide it right now."

"Oh," Dean said reaching his hand out, "Can I…touch it?"

Sam sighed, "I just got Castiel to stop stroking my bump, maybe later…okay?"

"Cas knows you're starting to show?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam said with a nod, "He's really helping me."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Well, he gives me backrubs when my back is really sore, and foot rubs to," Sam answered.

"I can give you backrubs," Dean reasoned.

Sam chuckled and shook his head, "No you can't, you tried to give me one before and it made my back hurt more."

"Fine, is that all he does for you?" Dean asked.

"Well, he draws me bubble baths sometimes and holds my hair if I have morning sickness," Sam said with a shrug.

"He hasn't seen you naked, has he?" Dean asked.

"No…why'd you ask?" Sam asked.

"It's just, him drawing you baths sounds really intimate," Dean said rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I guess it does but he's only a very caring, angelic friend," Sam told Dean, grabbing a hold of Dean's hand, "There's nothing to worry about, it may not seem like it now but I still love you."

"That's good to hear, I love you to," Dean said with a small smile that Sam returned before letting go of Dean's hand.

"Was there something you needed?" Sam asked.

"Not really," Dean said with a shrug, "I just wanted to ask you why you asked Cas to get you the ice cream last night."

"How'd you know about that?" Sam asked, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Cas came to my room last time and stole my wallet," Dean told him.

Sam giggled a little, "Really? I'm so sorry, he didn't take the money I tried to give him so I thought he must have some of his own…not yours."

"I didn't mind him using my money to pay for it, I just…would have liked to be the one who got it for you," Dean told him.

"That would mean waking you up in the middle of the night," Sam reasoned.

"I wouldn't mind it, I want to be a part of this experience with you," Dean said.

Sam nodded," You are but Castiel doesn't sleep so I think it would just be easier for Cas to do the late night craving runs."

"I want to do the late night craving runs," Dean said.

Sam sighed, sounding a bit tired and irritated, "Can we talk about this later? I need to go help Benny in the kitchen."

Dean wanted to say no but he could tell by the annoyance in Sam's voice that it could lead to a fight and he didn't want to ruin the good moment they were having. Dean looked down," Yeah, I guess."

Sam nodded and walked past him to leave the room. Dean followed him out to the room and headed to their TV room to watch the Thanksgiving parade. Kevin and Castiel was already there, Kevin sat in a recliner with a smile while Castiel sported a look of confusion. Dean took a seat on the couch next to Castiel.

Castiel turned to him, "I don't understand what is so great about watching people carry around big balloons."

"It helps people get into the holiday season," Dean said with a shrug, "On Thanksgiving, there are two things people tend to watch, Football and the Marcy's Parade."

"Will we be watching Football next than?" Castiel asked.

"Maybe, if Kevin wants to," Dean said looking toward Kevin. Kevin shook his head no and Dean sighed, "Doesn't look like it."

"Than what will we watch when this is over?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know," Dean said with a shrug, "Hey Cas, I can ask you something?"

"Of course," Castiel replied.

"Could you stop…helping Sam so much?" Dean asked.

"Do you not want Sam to be comfortable and happy?" Castiel questioned.

"Of course," Dean answered.

"Then I do not understand what you are asking," Castiel stated.

Dean sighed," You know how you bought ice cream last night for Sam?"

Castiel nodded.

"Could you not do that again?" Dean asked.

"I'm sorry Dean but I feel the need to satisfy any craving he may have," Castiel told him.

"Uhm…just food cravings, right?" Dean asked.

Castiel didn't answer, he stood up," I think I will help the others in the kitchen."

"Wait Cas," Dean said trying to stop the angel, but Castiel disappeared and Dean turned to Kevin," You don't think he'd try to sleep with Sam…do you?"

Kevin shrugged," He never really seemed interested in Sam before but they are spending a lot of time together lately."

"Great," Dean huffed before turning to the TV and trying not to think about Castiel sleeping with Sam. Benny and Sam spent the whole day cooking, dinner wasn't ready until around 5 pm. They all took seats at a decorated table in the library and began to eat supper, making friendly conversion as they ate. Dean, after making sure Castiel wasn't sitting by Sam, kept a close eye on the angel to make he didn't do anything he wasn't supposed to. Afterwards they all headed to the TV room where everyone laid around and watched a little TV. Dean sat at one end at the couch and Sam laid down on it, resting his head on Dean's lap. After a little while Sam gently grabbed Dean's arm and pulled it down to rest on the little baby bump. Dean looked down a Sam in hopefully question, Sam gave him a small smile before turning his attention back to the TV.

Dean kind of forgot about the midnight craving problem for the next week, he was too busy trying to get Sam's present ready for Christmas as while as finding a counselor. As far as he knew, Sam didn't have any more cravings at night. That was until one night that Castiel woke him up.

"What's up Cas?" Dean asked slowly sitting up.

"Sam wants cherry pie," Castiel stated.

"Don't we have some in the kitchen?" Dean asked.

Castiel shook his head," No, Sam ate the rest of it during the day."

"Okay, are you here for my wallet than?" Dean asked.

"No, Sam requires you to go get it," Cas told him.

"Oh," Dean said getting out of bed quickly, he found some clothes and put him on," I'll go get it than."

Castiel nodded and followed him down to where the impala was," May I come with you?"

Dean opened the driver's door," Sure."

They got in and silently drove to an all-night grocery store. They found the cherry pie quickly and went up to a checkout counter. Dean paid for the pie, grabbed the pie, and began to head out until Cas tipped him on the shoulder. Dean turned around and looked at the angel in question.

"May I carry the pie?" Castiel asked.

"Uhm, sure," Dean said handing the pie over to Cas.

"Thank you," Castiel said quite innocently before zapping out.

Dean stared at the spot Cas stood a few seconds ago before yelling out," God damn angel!"

He stormed over to his car, harshly opened the door, got in, slammed the door, and drove off back to the bunker at top speed. He parked the impala in its spot before getting out and slamming the door again. Dean made his way to Sam's room and opened the door without knocking. Sam looked up at Dean in wonder, the cherry pie rested beside him on the bed. Cas was resting his head on Sam's baby bump, purring softly.

"Dean, what are you still doing up?" Sam asked.

"I just got back," Dean hissed at him.

"What?" Sam asked before looking down at Cas, "You said he got back earlier and went straight to bed."

Castiel looked down, almost as if he was ashamed of the lie he told, "I lied."

"Why?" Sam asked.

Instead of answering Sam, Cas zapped himself out.

"Damn it Cas, get back here," Dean yelled at the ceiling, "I want to yell at you."

They waited a few seconds for Cas to reappear but he didn't, they wouldn't see him again for a few days. Dean looked over at Sam, "Sorry for being rude to you."

"It's okay," Sam said patting the bed, "Come sit with me."

Dean took him up on his offer and took a space on the other side of the pie. Sam grabbed a fork from his nightstand and handed it to Dean. They spent most of the night sharing the pie and talking about things, mostly the baby.

"Do you want to know if it's a girl or boy?" Dean asked taking a bite of the cherry pie.

"I kind want it to be a surprise," Sam told him.

"I been thinking about names," Dean said.

"Really?" Sam asked surprised, "Tell me."

"I actually kind of liked the name…Bobby-John," Dean replied with a shrug.

"It kind of grows on you doesn't it," Sam agreed with him.

Dean nodded, "I thought about maybe naming the baby Mary if it's a girl but I don't want her to feel like she has to be like our mom, I rather our child have nothing to do with demons, ghost, angels, or anything supernatural."

"That's kind of surprising," Sam told him.

"I know, it's the only life I've ever known," Dean agreed, "But I want them to have a long life without dealing with things we've had to deal with."

"Does that mean we're out of the hunting game?" Sam asked him.

"I haven't decided yet," Dean said, "It seems like there's always something that drags us back in anytime we try to quit."

Sam nodded, "Well…have you thought any other names for a girl?"

"I've always liked the name Emma," Dean answered.

Sam thought for a minute before nodding, "I think it's perfect."


	8. Chapter 8 Merry Christmas Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, No Mark of Cain (At least not yet), Kevin's alive (For now),

Please feel free to comment, I love to hear what people think and if there's something I need to work on. Sorry this it took a while for me to update, my close friend was going through something horrible and than I had my own personal problems to take care of.

The crib is based off of the crib in the 13th Episode of season 7, "Slice Girls"

I'll put a link of the crib in my profit for reference if needed.

Chapter 8 Merry Christmas Baby

It was strange for the door across from Sam's room to be locked. All the other unused rooms were kept unlocked so Sam wondered why this one was any different. After spending several minutes trying to get the door to open, Sam finally threw his hands in the air and let out an irritated sigh before storming off to the library where Benny and Kevin were taking Christmas decorations out of an old box they found in a closet with other boxes. Sam walked over to the table they were using.

"Need any help?" Sam asked sitting down.

"You could get started on making the popcorn garland," Benny said pushing the giant glass bowl of popcorn over to Sam. Sam grabbed the needle on the table than began to add popcorn to the long string attached to the needle.

"Did you pick out the room you're going to use for the nursery?" Kevin asked wiping the dust of a beautiful and probably priceless glass ornament.

"No," Sam answered before eating a handful of popcorn, "Did either of you change rooms?"

Kevin and Benny shook their heads "No." Sam frowned in thought for a second before shrugging and adding five pieces of popcorn to the string than adding two more handfuls to his mouth.

"You know darlin', you're not supposed to eat the popcorn," Benny said playfully, with a friendly smile.

"You gave a job that involved food to a pregnant person," Sam said taking a piece of popcorn and throwing it into his mouth, "You knew this was going to happen."

Benny shrugged and began to slowly pull the bowl away, "Maybe we should switch jobs than."

"But…but I'm pregnant," Sam said in a small, pity me voice while he let his bottom lip quiver like he was about to cry.

"I wasn't the one who knocked you, "Benny said but pushed the bowl back to Sam anyway.

"Yay," Sam responded happily eating some more of what was supposed to be a part of the decorations before looking around, "Where is my baby-daddy anyway?"

"He's setting up the tree in the TV room," Kevin replied.

"To bad we can't have real ones," Benny said.

"I'm sorry," Kevin said aggravated," It's not my fault I'm allergic to pine."

"Of course not," Dean said entering the room, "It's not like you wanted to be allergic to Christmas."

"I'm not allergic to Christmas!" Kevin snapped at Dean.

"Whatever you say," Dean replied with a smirk. He walked over to the corner where the box with the libraries' tree laid. Dean took out a pocket knife and cut the tape that kept the long, cardboard box closed than began build the tree with the box's content.

As Dean worked on putting the tree together, Sam spoke up to ask, "Hey, Dean where are the keys to the rooms?"

"In my room," Dean said not looking up, "Why do you ask?"

"I was planning on choosing the room for the baby today but one of the unused rooms are locked," Sam said adding more popcorn to the homemade garland.

Dean froze for a second, "That's…uhm odd, I'll take a look at it later."

"Okay," Sam said with a small, quick nod.

"Are you still going to the baby store today for ideas?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, I don't see any problem with just looking," Sam said.

"You're going to look at baby stuff?" Dean asked setting the half built tree on the ground before giving Sam all his attention.

"Yeah," Sam said with a shrug, "Do…would you like to come with?"

"Jeeze Sammy, thanks for inviting me to tag along," Dean snarled at him, anger and annoyance getting the better of him.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked.

"My problem," Dean said standing up, "I don't have a problem, I mean there's no reason at why you should talk to me before planning things like that."

"Next time I'll let you know sooner, don't get all worked up over it," Sam said.

"Don't…don't get worked up," Dean repeated in astonishment, "I'm the other parent here and I deserve know things that involve our baby."

"I never said you didn't," Sam said agreeing with Dean.

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked, "Than why haven't you told me when the doctor appointments were…or better yet, let's talk about the fact Cas knew you were have cravings before me!"

"You're yelling at me before I didn't want to wake you up at night?" Sam asked in a soft, barely audible voice.

"Don't try to be innocent with me!" Dean growled at him, "You only did it to get back at me!"

"No, I didn't!" Sam shrieked at him as his eyes began to water.

"You did!" Dean yelled at him, "You so totally did! You're trying to exclude me from the experience!"

Sam couldn't take it anymore, tears began to form and fall from his face," I'm not trying to exclude you from anything…I…I swear!"

Sam got up from the table and walked away as fast as he could. They all watched him as he left than Kevin and Benny turned their sites on Dean.

"Brother, you just made yourself a mess," Benny said.

"I know," Dean said looking at spot where Sam was moments ago.

"It's hard for you right now but it's also hard for Sam," Benny told him.

"I know," Dean repeated.

"You need to go talk to him," Benny said.

"I'll give him some space," Dean said starting to sit down.

"Now!" Benny growled at his friend, showing off his true teeth.

"I'll go talk to him now," Dean said before he slowly made his way to Sam's door and knocked. A few seconds later, Dean heard Sam tell him to come in. Dean opened the door and stepped in, Sam laid on his bed reading a book on pregnancy and first time parenting. It was one of the books Dean got Sam as a kind of secret gift. Since the first on December, Dean has been leaving gifts like books, shirts, or other things Sam would like in Sam's room. Surprisingly enough, Sam hasn't said a thing about these unexpected gifts.

"Good book?" Dean asked, trying to break the ice. Sam only nodded, trying to avoid looking at Dean. Dean took a few steps closer," Mind if I read after you're done."

"No need," Sam said grabbing a second book from his nightstand and holding it out to Dean. It was the same exact book as the one Dean got him," Cas gave me a second copy by mistake."

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"He's been leaving me presents the last few weeks, I think he's trying to apologize for acting weird," Sam answered.

"Cas?" Dean asked again.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you because you may have read too much into it," Sam said with a shrug.

"Uhm, what else did he get you?" Dean asked.

"The shirt I'm wearing, new boots, a dagger with a rose design, a few very old spell books, a few books on parenting, and some other things," Sam listed. Dean shook his head as he listen to all the things he gotten Sam, not Cas.

"I should have put my name on them," Dean said,

"What?" Sam asked.

"Cas wasn't the one who gave you the gifts," Dean confessed, "It was me."

"Wow, that's…so not you," Sam said.

"Yeah, well I was trying to be romance," Dean admitted.

"So you got me a second copy by mistake?" Sam asked.

"No, I only got you one copy," Dean said, "I bought all the parenting books together."

"If you say so," Sam said throwing the book on the bed before turning to Dean and crossing his arms," Why would you think giving me a version of the Kama Sutra right now is a good idea?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"The book you left me two days ago," Sam said.

"I left you food two days ago, not a book," Dean told him.

"So if you didn't leave the Kama Sutra than who did?" Sam asked.

"I don't know and right now I don't want to," Dean said before changing the subject, "Are you okay? I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Yeah, I'm just a bit more hormonal than usual, if I wasn't pregnant I probably could have dealt with the whole scene better," Sam said, "I'm alright now."

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, I know you're not trying to exclude me from anything," Dean said, "How about I take you out for a nice lunch and we could go look at that baby store?"

"You don't need to," Sam said with a shrug.

"I want to," Dean said. Sam nodded and they went out to have lunch at a nice restaurant before heading over to homey, quaint baby store and had a look around. Sam picked out his favorite things and Dean secretly took note. Dean quickly realized that Sam was picking out pink things or things that would be considered girly.

"Do you know the sex?" Dean asked.

Sam gave him a small smile before shaking his head," It's just a feeling I have."

They left without buying anything but had a couple ideas on what they wanted. They went back to the bunker and helped Benny and Kevin finish decorating. When Dean saw his chance, he went back out to a hardware store and bought a few cans of paint. Later that, when he thought everyone was asleep, he stepped out of his bedroom with a can of paint and went over to the locked room. He used the key to unlock it and entered before locking the door once again.

* * *

The next few weeks passed somewhat slowly. Dean continued to give Sam gifts each day but not anonymously. Dean planned on questioning Castiel the next time the angel popped in, he was pretty sure it was Cas who left the other books for Sam.

Sam's stomach began to grow outward, his pregnancy became more noticeable and his clothes began to no longer fit. A few days before Christmas, Dean took Sam out to buy some new clothes to wear. It took Sam what seemed like hours to find maternity clothes that weren't too frilly or decorative. The stores seemed to keep their plaids and things like that in the darkest corners of the place but Sam was able to find them.

Christmas morning, Kevin woke everyone up by running up and down the hallway, loudly banging on a pan and yelling at the top of his lung, "Wake up guys, it's Christmas."

Slowly the others came out of their rooms and followed Kevin to the library because it had the tree they put all of the presents under. They all took a seat and got comfortable before Kevin started handing out presents to each person. Soon the floor was littered with wrapping paper.

"What did Dean get you? "Benny asked.

"Books, clothes, food, weapons-

"No, what did he get you today?" Benny asked

"Oh," Sam said looking at Dean, "I'm not sure, he really doesn't have to give me anything else."

"I got you one more gift," Dean told him, standing up and held out his hand," It's not here."

Sam took Dean's hand and let his husband lead him to the locked, unused room. Dean let go of Sam's hand and fished a key from his pants. He unlocked the door and pushed the door open. Sam walked into the room with Dean following behind him and took it all in. The normally bland, boring white walls were painted a pale, light pink with little flower and butterfly designs in darker pinks and purples. There was a dark wooden crib in the middle of the farthest wall with a pink cot and blanket. The name "Emma" was written in beautiful, gold cursive on the wall above the crib. There was a wooden rocking chair and changing table that matched the crib. Off to the one side was a book shelve filled with toys and books.

"It's beautiful," Sam said softly, grabbing Dean by his shirt and pulled him into a long, loving kiss.


	9. Chapter 9 Holy Preggers Batman

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, No Mark of Cain (At least not yet), Kevin's alive

Please feel free to comment, I love to hear what people think and if there's something I need to work on.

Chapter 9 Holy Preggers Batman

The Christmas decorations came down quickly, trees and boxes were stored carefully for next year. New Year's came and went. Things were starting to get back to normal and there seemed to be a homely, contented feeling that lingered about.

Sam and Dean began to act as a couple again. They spent more time together without Benny and/or Kevin. It was normal to see them holding hands or for one of the others to walk in on them making-out in common areas. Making-out was the farthest they would go, Sam didn't feel they were ready for other activities yet and Dean wanted Sam to make the first movement. That didn't stop Dean from getting too excited during their make-out sessions.

One afternoon, Sam and Dean were relaxing on the couch in the TV room. The TV was on but they weren't planning any attention to, they were too busy with each other. They were laying on their sides, facing each other as their hands roamed each other's bodies and their tongue danced against each other's.

Finally Sam got tired of feeling Dean's arousal against him and pulled away before they went any farther," Dean…maybe you should go take care of yourself."

"Huh?" Dean asked a bit dazed before looking down and quickly standing up, "Sorry baby, I didn't mean get excited."

"It's okay," Sam told him, "I get excited too but I'm just not ready for us to be imitate just yet."

"And that's fine, I can wait," Dean said giving Sam a reassuring smile before bending down and kissing Sam's head," I'm going to go…take care of this."

Sam watched Dean walk out and giggled when he heard Dean run into Benny in the hallway. A few seconds later, Benny entered and smiled smugly at Sam.

"Hey Benny," Sam said as his cheeks turned a bit red and he avoided the vampire's gaze.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if you were hungry," Benny told him.

"A little but I think I'm going to take a nap for a bit," Sam said sitting up and trying to stand up but couldn't. Benny rapidly made his way to the couch to give Sam a hand up.

"Thanks," Sam replied before setting a hand on his round stomach that seemed to grow every day and went off to his room for a nap.

* * *

Benny was in the kitchen, fixing Sam a little snack while the pregnant hunter took a nap. Benny heard the sound of flutter of wings as he was putting the finishing touches on Sam's banana and peanut butter sandwich.

Without turning around, Benny welcomed Cas," You got some guts, coming here after leave that book for Sam."

"Did it arouse him?" Castiel asked.

Benny turned to look at him," Is that what you were trying to do? Get Sam horny so you could have sex with him."

"No, my hope was for him to have intercourse with Dean," Castiel said with a little blush starting to appear on his cheeks.

"So you bought Sam a book on sex?" Benny asked.

"Dean has been known to get aroused after viewing sexual images," Castiel told Benny," I had hoped Sam would be the same."

Benny chuckled a little," Why are you so interested in Dean and Sam having sex?"

"I'm hoping that I will no longer feel the way I feel around Sam if they consummate their love again," Castiel told him.

"And how do you feel?" Benny asked.

"I'm not sure but I feel this need to be around him and touch him," Castiel answered, "He has always been an attractive male but I've never been aroused by him before recently."

"What changed?" Benny

"I'm not sure, there's been a natural glow to Sam since he's become pregnant," Castiel answered after a moment of thought, "There's something profoundly beautiful when someone is with child."

"Now I get it," Benny replied with a chuckle, "You get turned on by pregnant people."

"Is that a thing?" Cas asked.

"It sure is," Benny answered.

"How do I fix this?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know, "Benny with a shrug, "It's not a really bad thing."

"I need Dean to trust me and he can't do that if I'm having…thoughts of his husband," Castiel replied as Kevin joined them in the kitchen. He only meant to get something to drink but got interested by the others conversation and decided to stay.

"We could try to find you a nice single pregnant person to focus your attention on," Benny suggested.

"I don't believe I'm ready for a relationship," Castiel responded with a small shake of his head.

"Plus it sounds like the bases for a really bad TV show," Kevin spoke up, "A vampire and an angel trying to find a pregnant person for the angel to hook up with."

"Don't you have a tablet to decipher or something?" Benny asked.

"I'm taking a break," Kevin answered with a shrug.

"Don't take a very long one," Dean said entering the kitchen. He glared at Cas before grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.

"Hello Dean," Castiel greeted him.

"Traitor," Dean responded before turning to Benny and pointing to the sandwich, "That for Sammy?"

"Of course," Benny said.

"He'll love it," Dean replied, "What's for supper?"

"Fried chicken, mash potatoes, corn, and cornbread," Benny listed off what he planned on making.

"Sounds great," Dean said before taking a sip of his beer, "Can you make enough for another person?"

"Sure," Benny answered, "Is it someone I know?"

"You haven't met her but she's a nice person and Sam will be glad to see her," Dean replied.

Benny nodded, "I think Sam should be up by now, why don't you take the sandwich to him."

Dean nodded before finishing his beer and picking up the sandwich. He made his way to Sam's room and lightly knocked before entering, "Sammy? You up, baby?"

Sammy was still very much asleep, he was lying flat on his back with an arm wrapped protectively around his stomach. Dean smiled and carefully set Sam's food on the nightstand before leaning over and gently kissing his husband.

Sam sighed and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled shyly at Dean, "Hey."

"Hey," Dean said sitting on the edge of the bed, "Benny made you a sandwich."

"Really?" Sam said sitting up. Dean nodded and handed the sandwich over to Sam, "Thanks."

"No problem," Dean replied, "I think I found someone to be our counselor."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Charlie," Dean answered.

"Charlie?" Sam asked slowly.

"Yep," Dean replied.

* * *

A few hours later Dean and Sam stood outside the Bunker waiting for Charlie to show up. Sam wasn't sure if Charlie was the best choice to be their counselor but he was willing to give her a try. It didn't take long for a beat up, old car to drive up and Charlie jumped out excitedly. She rushed over to the boys and brought them into a tight hug. She let them go and took a good look at Sam.

"Holy Pregger's Batman," Charlie exclaimed while she laid her hand on top of Sam's stomach, "Dean said you were pregnant, I didn't think you'd look this pregnant."

"Nice to see you to, Charlie," Sam greeted.

"Well," Charlie said turning to Dean, "Are you going to carry my bags or should I?"

"You have working hands," Dean said with a shrug before whining in pain when Sam purposely stomped on his foot," I mean I'll do it."

Charlie led Dean to the trunk and unlocked for Dean. She patted him on his shoulder before walking back over to Sam and throwing her arm over his shoulder," Come on Robin, show me you're bat cave."

"Why am I Robin?" Sam asked as he led her away. Dean chuckled and followed carrying two heavy duffle bags. Sam took his time showing Charlie around and surprisingly, Charlie was rather quiet during the tour until at one point she finally let out an excited squeal as if she finally became overloaded with delight.

"This place is awesome!" Charlie squealed before going on and on about all the cool stuff the Bunker had. After she picked out a room, Charlie disappeared into the library and didn't reappear until hours later when dinner was ready. She was the last one to the dinner table, partly because she forgot the way to the eating area and partly because she took her time leaving the library. She gave everyone a nervous, energetic smile before taking a seat by Kevin.

"Guys this is Charlie," Dean said nodding to the only girl in the room," and Charlie, the guy sitting next to you is Kevin and that grumpy looking man at the end is Benny.

"Hey," Charlie greeted them with a nervous hand wave, "This…uhm…this looks good."

"Benny cooked it," Sam said as they began to put food on their plates. Charlie noticed that Benny wasn't grabbing anything.

"Aren't you hungry?" Charlie asked.

"This isn't really my kind of diet," Benny answered before taking a sip from a flask.

Charlie curiously watched him for a moment before Dean spoke up, "He's a vampire, Charlie."

Charlie jumped a little at Dean's voice and grew a bit pale," Oh…uhm, that unusual for you guys. Most times I've seen you, you've been killing the monsters…not that I think Benny is a monster or anything."

Benny shrugged," I'm a special case."

"Benny's harmless," Dean said with a chuckle, "You should be more worried about Kevin."

"Dean," Sam hissed, not finding Dean's joke funny at all.

"Why…what's Kevin?" Charlie asked starring at the young man next to her.

"He's Kevin Tran, he's in advanced placement," Dean said before sniggering to himself.

"I'm never going to live that down," Kevin muttered softly.

Sam sighed, annoyed," Kevin's human, a Prophet of God."

"Oh," Charlie said exhaling, "Like those crazy preachers who bother people on the streets about doomsday?"

"No," Kevin shrieked out while Dean replied," Yes, that's exactly what he does."

Charlie looked over to Sam and shook his head," No, he's an actual Prophet of God."

Charlie looked down at her plate and took a bite of her mash potatoes before looking over at Kevin and decided to try to start a conversation," That must be fun."

"Not really, " Kevin answered without looking at her, "I haven't seen my mother in a while, my high school girlfriend was killed by the king of hell, I send most my time here trying to decode a piece of stone, and I'll probably never have a life."

"Oh," Charlie replied before staring intently at her plate. An awkward silence fell over the room.

"So are you a psychologist?" Kevin asked.

"Who? Me?" Charlie asked pointing to herself. Kevin nodded and Charlie shook her head," No, I'm a hacker."

"Then why did Dean call you to be their marriage counselor?" Kevin asked.

"While I've watched a lot of marriage counseling shows and I got a B- in my high school psychology class," Charlie answered with a shrug.

"I got an A+ in mine," Kevin said smugly, "Maybe I should be the one to counselor them? Or Castiel because he's an angel and all, we could always sit him in front of the TV to watch all those counseling shows?"

"Is Castiel going to make an appearance?" Charlie asked not really listening to anything else Kevin said.

"Not if he knows what's good for him," Dean growled. Charlie looked over at Sam in question but Sam just shook his head.

* * *

"I didn't mean to be rude," Charlie said seating in front of Sam and Dean, "I didn't ruin dinner, did I?"

"Nope, that was the best dinner I've had in a while," Dean said before chuckling as he replace the whole dinner conversation in his mind.

"I don't think Kevin likes me much…not that I really blame him," Charlie said.

"He'll get over it," Sam reassured her, "He's a good kid."

Charlie nodded and tried to push the past hour from her mind," Okay, should we get started?"

The Winchesters looked at each other for a minute before nodding. Charlie grabbed a notepad," Okay. What would you guys say is the biggest problem with your relationship?"

"Trust," Both men said at the same time.

"And communication," Sam said as Dean nodded in agreement.

Charlie nodded as she wrote their answer down," And when do you guys think it started?"

The men took a few minutes to think the answer over before Sam finally answered, "Probably the year I went to Stanford."

"Hmmm, why do you think that?" Charlie asked.

"While I didn't tell Dean that I was leaving until almost the last minute and that was only because he confronted me with the acceptations letter," Sam answered, "I kept the whole thing a secret and didn't even try to talk to him about it."

"Good answer," Charlie said as she finished writing down Sam's answer and turned to Dean," How did he's leaving make you feel?"

"Hurt, betrayed," Dean answered with a shrug," It was very hard for me to trust him not leave again when he returned to me but I got over it…I do get a little scared when he's looking at colleges online. I don't want him to leave me again."

"I won't," Sam whispered as he laid a comforting hand on Dean's leg," I'm not going to run away again."

"I know that and I feel so stupid for feeling this way…but I can't help it," Dean replied looking away from the others.

"I understand," Sam said rubbing Dean's leg, "I feel the same why when you're flirting with good-looking people. I know it means nothing and it's just how you've always been but I can't help but feel a like jealous and worried that maybe you'd rather be with them than with me."

Dean turned to look Sam in the eyes as he set his hand over Sam's, "Never."

"This is a great start," Charlie said with a smile as she wrote things down," Better what I thought. Let's sidetrack this for a bit and talk the history of your relationship."

"Sure," Sam agreed.

"Great, now how did you two meet?" Charlie asked.

Dean and Sam stared at her for a moment before Dean finally said something, "Really?"

"…Oh, right," Charlie replied, "Forget I asked that. How and when did your relationship start?"

"There were a lot of long, lonely nights after he came back from college, "Dean said really thinking back, "We kind of just came together."

"So Dean wasn't your first kiss?" Charlie asked Sam.

"I didn't say that," Dean told her.

"So…you were?" Charlie asked.

"He wouldn't stop asking questions about kissing, it got really annoying so I kissed him and it got him to shut up," Dean said with a shrug.

"That's really not surprising," Charlie thought out loud, "When you guys really started your romantic relationship, was it based a lot on sex?"

"Do you really need to know that?" Dean asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Relationships based sex have been known to have more problems than others," Charlie said with a nod.

"We didn't have sex right away," Sam told her, "If anything, it's based on the need for comfort and closeness."

"So when did you two become…imitate?" Charlie asked.

"You've read those books based on us right?" Dean asked.

"By Carver Edlund?" Charlie asked before nodding.

"Well, you remember when Dean was electrocuted during a hunt and doctor's gave him weeks to live due damage to his heart?" Sam asked.

Charlie nodded," And you took him to what you thought was a miracle healer but turned out that the guy's wife had caged a Reaper and was making it heal people by give their illnesses to people she didn't like?"

"Yeah, "Sam said, "I wasn't sure if the guy would be able to heal Dean or not so the night before I decided we should take the next step in our relationship."

"It was really nice," Dean spoke up with a little nod, "He lit candles and had the greatest rock ballets playing in the background. It's one of my top ten favorite memories."

"It sounds nice," Charlie agreed. They went continued to talk for another hour with Charlie asking question about this and that while writing things down. Charlie's counseling sessions became a daily thing and she seemed to really know what she's doing, asking the right questions at the right times. Of course there were times when Sam and Dean would argue but it wouldn't last long.

* * *

Hours after their counseling session ended for the evening and everyone was supposed to be asleep. Dean found himself being awaken by the feel of his mattress being pressed down on, like someone was getting on the bed.

Dean begin to turn around to see who it was, "Who-"

"Don't worry, it's just me," Sam whispered.

"Oh," Dean said turned back to the previous position he was in before Sam woke him up. It was still odd for Sam to be there but Dean was too tired to ask at that moment. He felt Sam lay down behind him and smiled a little when he realized their baby, which was safe in Sam's womb, was pressed up against his own back. Dean let out a happy little hum when he felt Sam wrap an arm around his waist and slowly drifted back to sleep until he felt Sam's hand slip under his pajama bottoms and grasp his manhood.

His eyes opened widely and let out a small moan before taking a deep breath," Sammy?"

"What?" Sam whispered behind him.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked without turning around.

"I miss you," Sam answered before leaning over and giving Dean's neck a small kiss," I want some loving."

Dean exhaled, "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be naked if I wasn't," Sam answered. Dean gasped and slipped a hand behind him to feel if Sam was actually naked, much to Dean's surprise and happiness Sam was indeed naked.

Dean heard Sam lightly giggle as Dean's hand ran against a ticklish area before whispering," Don't you want me Dean?"

"Without a doubt," Dean said turning around to face Sam. He leaned over to give his husband a quick kiss before making a big fool of himself while trying to take his clothes off, Dean really didn't care through.


	10. Chapter 10 ThunderCats Are Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, the quote "ThunderCats Are Go" is a reference from the movie "Juno" as while the playing with toy cars scene.

Warnings: Mpreg, Wincest, No Mark of Cain (At least not yet), Kevin's alive

I decided to fast-forward the story to the last month, partly because I forgot some ideas I had for chapter and partly because I'm moving and had planned to finish this before I moved.

I'd like to apologize for how bad this last chapter is, it was rushed and it is kind of short

Thank you all for reading this story. There will be a sequel called "Help! Amazons Stole My Baby."

Please feel free to comment, I love to hear what people think and if there's something I need to work on.

Chapter 10 ThunderCats Are Go

"Are you having fun?" Sam said with a small grin as Dean ran a toy car, a black impala, across Sam's baby bump. They were in the last month and Sam was almost a week past due but surprisingly Sam didn't really complain. Dean had asked him why a couple of days ago and Sam replied, "There are so many dangers in this world and the safest place I think this baby could be is in my womb. I don't mind if she's isn't in a rush leaving my body."

Dean leaned over to give Sam a peak on the lips," Yes, I am."

Sam laid peacefully on their bed as Dean continued to play with the car, giggling a little as Dean made little car noises to go along with the actions of the car. After a while Sam got thirsty," Dean, could you go get me some water?"

"Of course," Dean answered before kissing Sam's cheek and walked out of the room to get Sam water. Sam laid on their bed, waiting for Dean to come back. A few minutes after Dean left, Sam began to feel a sharp, intense pain in his lower back. Sam tried to move to a different position to help relieve the pain but it didn't help at all. A few seconds after Sam moved around, he felt a little trickle of a warm fluid down his legs. Sam froze as the little trickle quickly turned into a larger gush of fluid, getting his pants and the bed wet.

With the realization that his water just broke Sam yelled out to the hall," Dean!"

"Yeah?" Dean asked coming into view, a glass of water in his hand.

"ThunderCats are go!" Sam yelled as he was panicked, wet, and in pain. Dean dropped the glass of water, letting it shatter into little pieces as he rushed over to Sam's side.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked. Sam gave him a small nod as Dean helped him get off the bed," Okay. What should we do?"

"You go tell the others while I change my pants," Sam answered. Dean stared at his husband for a second before running out of the room to tell the others. Sam quickly changed pants and made his way into the hallway where everyone met him. They made rushed him to the garage and into the back of the Impala. Charlie and Benny joined him as Kevin and Dean took the front seat. Dean started the car and drove at a speed that should have really gotten Sam to the hospital within minutes but for some reason they ended up driving for an hour without seeing a hospital.

It finally donned on Dean," God Damn it! I went the wrong way!"

"What?!" Sam screamed at him as the pain became more intense by the minute.

"Don't worry babe, I'll turn around and we'll get to the hospital in no time," Dean tried to reassure his husband.

"Brother, I don't think Sammy can wait that long," Benny said watching as Sam kept taking deep breaths and exhaling, "You may want to pull over and call the angel."

Dean turned around to look at Sam and realized that Benny was right. Sam was trying is best to ignore the pain and hold out until they got to a hospital but he was losing. Tears begin to slowly fall from Sam's face as he inhaling deep breaths and exhaling them in the hopes that it would help with the pain. He held on to Charlie's hand tightly, squeezing it whenever he felt a contraction which seems to be every few seconds. Sam kept his legs tightly together as if to stop the baby from coming. Dean pulled over and got out of the car, leaving the driver side door open.

"Cas, I need your help!" Dean yelled looking up at the sky. He heard a flutter of feathers behind him and turned around.

"How can I help you Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Sam's in labor," Dean told him pointing to the backseat where Sam was," I need you to get him to the hospital."

Castiel looked over at the car than turned back," It's too late for that. The child is almost here."

Dean started to reply but Castiel walked off to the car and opened the backseat door. Charlie looked up at him," Hey Cas, can I help you?"

"Get out," Castiel ordered. Charlie stared at him for a second before slowly getting out of the car, eyes never leaving the angel. Castiel looked bent door and peered into the car," Samuel, I will need you to pull down your pants and undergarments."

"What?! Dean growled out from the other side of the car. Benny and Kevin quickly got out of the Impala and joined Charlie who was off to the side, watching.

"Do not worry Dean," Castiel reassured," I only mean to deliver Sam and your child."

"I don't think so," Dean snapped.

"Dean there isn't any time to waste," Castiel replied.

"Then zap us to the hospital!" Dean retorted.

"It wouldn't be safe for Sam or the child!" Castiel yelled.

Sam let out a loud, long painful shriek before shouting," Shut up! Cas…I'm ready, get this baby out of me!"

Castiel peered in the backseat, Sam had gotten rid of his pants and was laying down, legs propped up and apart from the other. Dean slipped into backseat behind Sam and took his hand," No funny business, Cas."

Castiel nodded before getting closer," I need you to start pushing."

Sam begin to push, squeezing Dean's hand hard and letting out a long painful howl. Dean placed a small kiss on Sam's sweaty head as he whispered words of encouragement. Castiel gave them updates every few minutes until they heard the sound of an infant crying.

"Congratulations," Castiel said looking down at the newborn who quickly stopped crying and stared back at him," It's a girl."

"Can we hold her," Sam whispered as Dean helped him sit up.

Castiel nodded, quickly covering the child in his overcoat before handing her over to Sam. Sam and Dean gazed at her in wonder. Even though she was still slimy, she was perfect. Ten fingers and toes, green eyes, and a little bit of golden fuzz on the top of her little head.

"Hello Emma, we're your parents," Dean muttered softly, memorizing every single last thing about his daughter.


End file.
